1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a controller enclosure for utility devices, and more particularly to a universal controller enclosure, mounting and orientation of the same for controlling and monitoring control applications associated with one or more work operations for one or more utility devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Utility devices are generally controlled and monitored by a device-specific controller. For example, a product dispenser for a ware washing system is controlled and monitored by a dispenser controller whereas the ware washing system is controlled by a separate ware washing controller. Since the dedicated controls and hardware for each controller are also included in the controller enclosure, the controllers are difficult to position in highly accessible locations such as on the front of a utility device. A controller enclosure is often also subjected to interrogation by environmental conditions resulting from the utility device or the operating environment. For example, controller electronics and hardware can degrade and fail over time by exposure to the steam and moisture byproducts of the ware washing process. Thus, controllers often are located a distance from the utility device it controls to prevent damage to the enclosure. Not only are controller degradation and accessibility a concern, but so is communicating data to and from the controller especially via wired connections. Often, user interface points allow conditions within the environment, such as moisture, to enter and degrade the controller and its components.
It is therefore desirable to provide a controller capable of simultaneously controlling multiple utility devices that can be positioned at any location on or adjacent to a utility device regardless of the environmental conditions.
It is further desirable to provide a controller that is accessible upon need by wired connection regardless of the environmental conditions at the install location.
It is further desirable to provide a controller enclosure that is watertight at cable ingress locations.
It is further desirable to provide a controller enclosure that is mountable, positionable and oriented for viewing and to prevent water ingress at openings into the enclosure.